


L(ost)

by wingsaloof



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, basically takao is part of a guerrilla and there was a huge confront, he ran away but got injured and now he's dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night so red that my nervous system might break down descends, the hopes I touch with my fingers disappear without a sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L(ost)

**Author's Note:**

> i only wanted to write a character i love dying  
> i have no excuse for this  
> ahem
> 
> Based by [OLDCODEX's song L](http://shizukanoseiyuupv.tumblr.com/post/91534493334/oldcodex-l). If there's someone who doesn't knows this already, Takao's voice actor is OCD's vocalist.  
> The summary is a combination of two verses of the song, by the way. Translation taken from [here](http://lyrics.pmsinfirm.org/?p=473#more-473).

It was already his third day on the junkyard. Takao was more than exhausted, his energies had been completely drained from his body, to the point where his legs couldn't push him further and he ended up lying on top of a pile of garbage. The daylight was fading, apparently, but all he could see was red. Everything had been dyed to that color, even the setting sun and the blue sky. Over the fence that delimited the boundaries of the wasteland, he could see scarlet clouds moving slowly. 

A buzzing noise echoed through his ears, incessantly, and his mouth was dry as a desert. "I'm completely done for", Kazunari thought as he closed his eyes, crimson still reflected. He was, probably, badly injured, even though he ran away as fast as he could. 

"I wonder if anyone else survived." The boy pondered. "I wonder if they would find me."

His lips curved slightly, in an act that took a lot of strength. "It's hopeless to have hope right now." A sigh came out of his lips, with a feeling that if he sighed again, everything would be over. Opening his eyes again, the carmine tint in his sight had became had became darker, with a faint light which he judged to be the moon broke through it. Night had come, then.

"Will I be able to see tomorrow's sunrise?"

Takao already knew the answer, but it would be better to not think about it.

His beautiful, crystal clear blue eyes had almost no life left in them. Kazunari was giving up in waiting, no one would find him here. Well, maybe his corpse in a few weeks, but that would be useless. His left leg wasn't moving anymore at all. An unbearable pain was throbbing in his back and his head, he could feel sweat and blood mixed in his face. The ruby moon still shined weakly, and gazing it was his only possible activity while he waited death. "I really don't want to die", his thoughts were starting to fade. Maybe it was time to give in already. It couldn't hurt that much to just stop living, right? No one would come. It was better to die hopeless than just wait and feel even more pain.

"I don't want to give up."

Although that was his honest thought, Takao knew what was the best to do. Maybe on his next life he wouldn't have such a miserable death.

 

Looking at the red light once more, the boy took a deep breath and sighed one last time.

Finally, crimson turned into black and then, into nothing.

 

 

"I found Takao-kun!" A female voice echoed through the junkyard.

"Where? Is he okay?" Some few voices screamed together, running towards the girl.

Silence was once again dominant as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

 

 


End file.
